Triumph of Toomes
Triumph of Toomes is Spider-Man's second storyarc involving the Vulture and his criminal arms-dealing empire. The story takes place February Eighth, 2014 to February Tenth, 2014 in New York City. Background Peter Parker Uncle Ben's Passing After an argument with his guardians, Peter Parker fled his home leading his Uncle, Ben Parker, to follow him. This resulted in his death to a fleeing robber, Peter witnessed his father figure's final moments and vowed to avenge him, but he didn't know how. Adrian Toomes Criminal Empire Adrian co-ran Bestman and Toomes Electronics but his attempts of getting money we're futile, so he began an weapon dealing / criminal enterprise with some of his employees, Adrian would be the criminal mastermind leading going by the name Vulture Herman Schultz Bestman and Toomes Electronics Herman was a shady cashier for Bestman and Toomes Electronics before he became the Shocker, Adrian (his boss) quickly took notice of his stealing and criminal activity Adrian had top-quality security technology and the fact that Herman was able to steal stuff from his job without getting caught was astonishing, so, when Adrian became the Vulture and began selling guns, he used Herman as an enforcer, thief, and mule with the name of Shocker. MacDonald Gargan Daily Bugle After college, Mac became a Private Investigator and after some time was hired by J. Jonah Jamerson and the Daily Bugle as a reporter and to figure out Spider-Man's identity and what other shady activities he participates in. Mercenary Whilst tracking Spidey he fractured some of his rib-cage and broke his leg after falling down a fire-escape, he was fired and was doing anything for work. That's when he came across Vulture, he was able to convince Adrian to give him a chance and had the Scorpion Suit made and easily became the Scorpion. Land of the Lizard The Land of the Lizard story-arc takes place in New York City on February First, 2014 to February Third, 2014. It's the first official story of Spider-Man's where he finally becomes a superhero, and the saving of Curt Connors. Story Life goes On Investigating Lizard Yuri Watanabe continued her work whilst still owing Spider-Man a life debt for saving her life in the Land of the Lizard story, her work led her and her taskforce to the sewers where Lizard's base was, they investigated what he was doing and Spider-Man's part in the crime which Yuri believed he had no part in other then stopping him. Meet the Osborns It was 4:00 pm and Peter Parker was relaxing at his best-friends house waiting for his other friends to arrive, whilst there, he met Norman Osborn for the first time, this led to some arguments because Peter had visited the Osborns countless of times but Norman was never home. Eventually the others arrived and also met Martha and Norman, they all relaxed enjoying the rich life and ate pizza and other snacks until a flying man came on the news who was reportedly attacking Central Park. Skirmish over Central Park Peter quickly ducked into one of the many bathrooms and suited up making his way to Central Park to battle the flying man. Once arriving, the police started firing at him also seeing him as a threat, Yuri tried to defuse the situation and let Spidey handle it. Spidey was given a run for his money during the fight with Vulture slicing him up a lot and throwing him into nearby trees ruining his costume and making it nearly unrepairable. The Brawl eventually ended with Vulture escaping with his newly acquired jewels and Spidey using the trees to hide from the police. Costume Change After losing the fight he made way back to the Osborn loft only to find them not really missing Peter, so he instead relaxed on some rooftops and slept there for the night. Once he wokeup he went back to Osborn loft and stole his bag which had his wallet, whilst being there he heard something that sounded like hospital equipment, he ignored it then went to a clothing store and grabbed some things to help repair his costume. Whilst mapping out how to repair his costume, Spidey realized it would be easier to make a new suit then repair his old one and did so. He made a costume that sort of matched the previous's color-scheme but the mask was very low-grade and had no lenses like the last. Tracking Toomes Meeting with Yuri In his new costume he goes around Queens flaunting his new rad costume whilst looking for clues about Vulture, he eventually spots Yuri Watanabe and takes her to a secure rooftop for a chat. After some talk about the debt Yuri owes him and such she gives him information on a possible Vulture lead that officer Jefferson Davis discovered. Ambushed by Scorpion Spidey arrived at a suspicious loading dock / container storage in Queens, no guards and no signs of struggle, he found this weird but kept to himself looking around the place. As he began to find something useful he was attacked by a new foe he could only describe as Scorpion or Scorpio, Mac's rage blinded him during the fight and Spidey's precognitive senses (Spider Senses) is what saved him The fight ended with Spider-Man using his strength to push a car into him which knocked him into an open container, Spidey then locked it. The Car hit caused Scorpion's suit to also malfunction and tighten, sticking to him even more. Spidey didn't really care thinking it was no big problem and then continued around the place until he found a container that belonged to Bestman and Toomes Electronics that obviously was Vultures, he put one and two together and came to the conclusion that Adrian Toomes was the Vulture. Calm before the Storm The Big One Adrian continued his work at Bestman and Toomes while managing his criminal enterprise, while in a call he was encouraged to go after what the criminals describe as 'The Big One.' It's a heist on a military convoy that could get them millions, possible billions, Adrian then decides to do it for his family so he can get out of his life. Interrogation Spider-Man went to the Bestman and Toomes building to confront Toomes or Gregory Bestman, he met Gregory and interrogated him for any information only to find-out Gregory Bestman was unaware of Toomes's shady activity. He was then killed by a member of Shocker's Gang who was sent there to kill the two of them. The Big One Preparation Toomes and Shocker's Gang go over Toomes's plan, Shocker and his gang go around Queens / Brooklyn causing havoc which will distract the cops while a heavily armed Vulture takes out the military convoy. Execution The Cargo Plane takes off and jets follow it, Vulture uses his highpowered rifle to take out the jets then destroy the engines of the main cargo plane but discovers while doing so that Spider-Man is secretly aboard. Spider-Man and Vulture battle while on the jet that slowly begins to fail due to Vulture's attacks. By the end of the fight one wing is completely torn off and the plane begins going completely down with Spider-Man being left to pilot it while on the roof of it, Vulture flies away leaving Spidey to die with the crashing cargo-plane. Spidey realizes his attempts to maneuver the plane to the ocean is futile and tries to create an anchor that will turn it, by the end he uses himself as one of the anchors to give the plane a tiny push, it works and the plane crashes into the ocean and Spidey lands on the nearby concrete. Failure All / Most of the valuables inside the cargo-plane are destroyed and rendered useless due to the crash, meanwhile Spidey rests half-dead near such plane. Shocker's goons take boats to swim over and grab any leftover loot while Shocker tortures the resting Spider. Spidey then uses the last of his strength to get to cover and he removes his mask allowing himself to breath, he then quickly defeats the goons being so quick nobody can spot him and as he wins, Shocker comes back blasting Spidey into the ocean. The Final Battle Retreat Peter goes to Gwen Stacy's family apartment for help, she being nearby, and she hides him at her place for a day while he recovers, Peter and Gwen begin to realize they have feelings for each other but is interrupted when Peter decides to take back to the streets to end this war once and for all While at Gwen's place he explains that the's being hunted for his connection to Spider-Man, that's why she allows him to stay at her place. Interrogating Herman Gwen had designed a new mask for Peter while he stayed at her place and took it when going to find Shocker, he boarded a moving train and threw him off onto the tracks to interrogate him, he used the oncoming train to scare Herman into telling Spidey what he needed believing that's what an Avenger would do His plan worked and Herman confessed onto Toomes's location and such and Spidey then left Herman webbed up for the police to collect. Deathtrap Adrian enjoys his final bottle of rum while Spider-Man arrives and talks to him, the two have a bit of a heart-to heart before Toomes reveals he's wearing his Vulture wingpack and attacks Spidey. Spidey realizes that to beat Toomes he has to destroy his jetpack, so he does so by throwing him into pillars and other things and webbing up his wings, but Adrian reveals near the end that his jetpack is a deadman switch and once it's destroyed the building will explode killing them both. The ceiling falls a bit allowing Spidey to get into Vulture's lab and try and disarm the bombs, Vulture laughs and enjoys watching Spidey squirm. Spidey then grabs Toomes and a table and uses the table as a shield as the building explodes The table shields most of the explosion and the two go flying out of the building, George Stacy and his policemen arrive only to find Vulture alone and webbed up with a note from Spider-Man. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Triumph of Toomes Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Vulture stories Category:Shocker stories Category:Scorpion stories Category:Events Category:Norman Osborn Stories Category:Yuri Watanabe Stories Category:Nil (Not Canon)